


Bloodthirsty Voices

by Cherry_TheGenZ



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anger, BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD, Blood, Bloodbath, Bloodthirsty, Character Death, Death, Gen, Killing, Murder, One curse word, One-Shot, Piglin Hybrid!Technoblade, Technopiglin, Violence, anger issues, angry, injuries, it's all vague though, slight insanity, teen and up for cursing, uhhhh, voices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28123521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_TheGenZ/pseuds/Cherry_TheGenZ
Summary: "The voices- they demand blood."The voices are loud in Technoblade's head, and he cannot silence them.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 142





	Bloodthirsty Voices

**Author's Note:**

> yeahhh techno content. no clue how to tag btw :)

Techno knew it wasn’t normal for a mob-hybrid to live in the overworld. Mob hybrids  _ themselves  _ weren’t normal in the slightest. They simply were not a normal thing. 

And although many people believed he was a pig hybrid, him and Phil knew otherwise. Phil and Techno knew from his barely hidden tusks, from his obsession with gold- Phil knew this, realized it, and worked around it.

Phil kept a gold necklace around his neck, Wilbur a gold chain bracelet, and for Tommy a simple gold chain around his jeans. It calmed the voices near his family more so than they usually relaxed down- they recognized the ones who wouldn’t harm him and became quieter. 

But still the voices screamed at him, yelled until his head hurt- they  _ demanded  _ blood and he was unable to resist it. It was a primal instinct to kill those without a shred of gold on them, to dye the world red with blood. He’d tried to resist it around others, to keep up the facade of a  _ normal person. _

Yet it was so hard to resist. He wanted to keep his half-human side in control.

But instead, he bathed the world in blood, in the blood of his enemies. It came easy to him, fighting instincts from his piglin side and intelligence from his human side. He let himself breathe and live in the blood until he was satisfied, until the voices  _ shut up.  _

It tired him though, mentally and physically. For years he fought and killed and gained his reputation as that of a  _ blood god,  _ unbeatable at pvp. 

And then he relaxed. He secluded himself from others, for a whole year he stayed with his potato farm. The voices quieted, with nobody to direct the anger and bloodthirst onto them.    
  
Then his brothers pleaded for his help. His brothers  _ begged  _ for him to come to their aid after a mistake, after a ram-hybrid came and exiled them from their own country.

Technoblade agreed, with the deal that there would be anarchy, the demolition of a government. He knew he could’ve said no, could have remained peaceful but they were his  _ family. _

The voices woke up, screaming for blood and death.

The day of the festival, Schlatt was loud but the voices were  _ louder.  _ They screamed at him, they ordered him to  _ kill everybody there,  _ and his limbs shook with the effort of quieting them. His head pulsed in pain as he tried to push the voices away, to listen to common sense and leave the teenage boy alone.

But the voices were too strong now, after such a long time of rest and peace they  _ demanded violence.  _

Who was Technoblade, to deny them? 

And so he did. He stained his red cloak dark with blood, splatters of red all over the once colorful stage. He killed Tubbo, the ones on the stage, the audience- the lovely feeling of adrenaline filled his body as he turned his weapon towards them. It was so  _ easy  _ to feed the voices, to do exactly as told.

And afterward, if Tubbo’s screams echoed in his ears, Tommy’s betrayed yells bounced around in the back of his mind, or if the regret and guilt brought him to his knees, nobody knew better of it. 

\--

And then Techno gave up so much. No matter how much the voices  _ yelled  _ at him to make a move, to betray them all and give more and more death- he resisted. He told it there  _ would  _ be blood.

But on the day of, he stared as his friends and  _ brothers  _ rebuilt the government in his very eyes, betrayal stabbing at his heart like needles and all he knew was  _ red hot anger welling up like fire. _

They weren’t seen as  _ brothers.  _ Just  _ enemies.  _

And Techno had no mercy on enemies.

Once again, he bathed the land red even as Wilbur blew up the ground underneath him. He did so furiously, the pain turning into anger in his chest and feeding the voices so well. The red hot anger made the voices louder, more convincing- and next thing Techno knew he’d spawned in the withers. The grass was stained red, and Technoblade laughed in the face of  _ their  _ betrayed face.

What a joke. Tommy thought  _ he  _ was betrayed.

At the very least, Tommy wasn’t  _ used _ .

\--

It is when Phil returns, with those disappointed eyes, dried tears on his cheeks and wings clipped that Technoblade stops. Phil’s sword has dried blood on it, and Wilbur is gone, but Technoblade never once asks about it.

Instead, Technoblade has small talk with his father  _ (ignoring the gaping hole in his chest from Wilbur’s absence, ignoring the aching pain of betrayal) _ , talking about old days in the Atlantic Empire.

The Antarctic Empire; better days when the voices were quieter and Phil was his greatest ally. Back then, Techno was younger and the voices hadn’t really settled in as much as they had now.

Maybe that was what Technoblade needed.

_ Maybe. _

\--

Technoblade stays in the snow, the cold calming his anger and pain. Solitude had always helped him, always quieted the voices. But this time, Techno took the time to fight against the onslaught of angry yells resonating through his mind. He had quiet days, but on others the voices thumped onto the insides of his brain, demanding blood and violence and so  _ much  _ out of him. Technoblade didn’t  _ want  _ to submit to the voices again.

So he fought back. With steady steps, he pushed the voices further and further back. It was difficult, with them fighting against him just as hard as he did, but  _ he  _ was in control of his mind-  _ not them. _

And then, Quackity just had to fuck it up.

\--

The voices screamed at him for blood as he saw the armored group  _ trespass  _ on his land, intrude on his  _ retirement. _

The voices demanded blood, and Technoblade listened to demand.

Red blood stained the white snow, Technoblade viciously fighting. Four versus one was  _ nothing  _ compared to what he’s fought before.

But when Quackity brings out Carl,  _ threatens his damn horse-  _ the rage boils and boils and the for once he agrees with the voices.  _ Blood needs to be spilled. _

Technoblade follows them. Technoblade lets them bring him over, put him in a cage even as an enraged fire grows inside of him, flowing through his limbs and making him feel as if he could fight them all, barefist. But the voices agree with waiting.

Sometimes, the wait was needed for the right  _ feeling. _

And so Techno grins victoriously with the totem of undying, when Punz comes in as a helpful distraction and Dream helps him get Carl.

It’s all the more satisfactory when the pickaxe in hand spills Quackity’s blood, revenge a vicious feeling of winning in Techno’s chest. He’s pushed away the voices for too long, tried so  _ hard  _ to put away his violent ways.

They’re the ones who forced him to  _ play  _ in this silly game. Technoblade was prepared to win,  _ no matter what it took. _

Whatever the means.

And his voices agreed. He felt in sync, letting violence and chaos run free. What use was  _ anarchy?  _ It seemed like an excuse for more and more chaos. He didn’t  _ need  _ an excuse. He could do as he pleased.

  
Technoblade  _ was  _ called the blood god for a reason.

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading !! i love comments :)


End file.
